An Unexpected Surprise
by Krisember88
Summary: Sky blue eyes are wide as they stare at the almost naked form of their friend. "Karma" Nagisa says. "Yes" Karma replies " yes I'm female". This is a fanfic that Karma has secret key been a girl, and Nagisa is the first to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sky blue eyes are wide with shock as their owner looks towards their red haired friends shirtless chest. Amber eyes are wide and a face of pure horror is on the taller red haired assassin as the blue haired boy just stares at the taller chest. "Nagisa" the taller says the shorter assassins name in a nervous tone as red flushes onto the smalls cheeks. Turning around towards the door Nagisa takes a deep breath before asking to confirm what he'd just seen.

"Karma-Kun" his voice is shaking with nervousness as to be expected from both of the assassin's. "Are you a.." he stops and swallows a lump that has appeared in his throat trying to get the unbelievable words out of his mouth.

"Yes Nagisa, I'm actually a female" those words sound so calmly spoken but in reality the red haired assassin that spoke them so calmly is actually having an inner freak out.

"Since when?" Nagisa asks uncontrollably even though he knows it's a stupid simple question.

"When I was born" is the simple reply as Karma puts on a shirt to hide her now known to Nagisa breasts. Turning around to face the back of an embarrassed Nagisa Karma walks to arms reach of the other before resting a hand on the smaller shoulder.

"Karma" Nagisa says the girls name with a new tone and as be turns to face the taller his sky blue eyes hold honesty. "Why?" He questions, "why did you hide this from everyone?"

The question that Nagisa asks isn't one that Karma had honestly been expecting. The red haired girl thinks around a bit trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "I didn't want people to think of me as weak, so I hid myself as a boy so there would be no discrimination against myself" the answer is simple and the truth and Nagisa nods signalling that he believes Karma.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe" Nagisa says softly before walking out of the room. As he walks down the hall away from his friend thoughts attack at his mind as questions flow in. "Not the time" he mutters to himself as he enters the classroom of KoroSensei.

"Nagisa" the non-human teacher says as said boy takes a seat at his desk. "Is Karma alright?" The question is expected and the two blue pig-tails of hair bounce as Nagisa nods and speaks.

"Yes KoroSensei, Karma-Kun is just fine" right as he finishes speaking said girl walks in with a large grin.

"Good morning Karma" the cheery voice of KoroSensei says while Karma takes her seat like any other day, like Nagisa didn't just learn her largest secret. Moments latter KoroSensei hands the class a sheet of paper full of math equations for the period and like usual Karma completes the sheet with ease. Walking up to the desk a smirk is on Karma's lips when the sheet drops onto the surface.

"Easy" Karma says with a board time of voice. "KoroSensei when will you start giving us tough work for math?" The question catches the non-human teacher off guard and also causes the whole class to erupt in yells of 'no!'

"Karma, you may find this easy but others don't" with a glint in Karma's eyes she heads to her desk and starts to rest by having her feet on the table like a foot rest. "Karma! Get your feet off the table" KoroSensei says with a demanding tone of voice. With a roll of the eyes Karma complies before grabbing out the meal she stole from KoroSensei.

"Might as well eat this tasty looking French Gelato" seconds latter KoroSensei is before the red head with a face of pure anger. "So now I can't eat after I've rightfully won the right?" Karma says with an amusing tone as KoroSensei tries not to do anything rash.

From across the room Nagisa finishes his last question before his eyes wander to the display that Karma is making. 'When will he (no she) learn?' Is one of the thoughts that pass through the head of Nagisa as the completed work is set on top of the wooden desk KoroSensei has in the classroom. Walking back sky blue eyes wander the class away from Karma to his fellow friend like Yuma. Yuma seems to be struggling with his work, 'maybe I can get KoroSensei to help him and the rest so Karma and I can talk face to face again about gender hidding' Nagisa thinks.

"Hey!" Karma's yell of complain brings the whole classes attention back towards the yellow teacher and the red haired girl that all but one believe is a boy. Karma sits at her desk looking at the giant grin that KoroSensei almost always wears as said teacher licks at the French Gelato that Karma had once held.

"Please quiet down, others are trying to work" after that's said KoroSensei makes his way back to his desk and his eyes wander around to find which students need his help so he may help them.

Nagisa waits for a while and starts to think to himself on ways to assassinate KoroSensei but a loud bell interrupts his plans. 'Now to talk to Karma' is the blue haired boys thoughts as he walks to the red haired girls desk. His sky blue eyes meet with Karma's amber ones as the rest of the class slowly wander away to head to their homes.

"Gender?" Karma asks the one word and a slow small nod is Nagisa's reply. With a huff Karma stands up and puts both her hands behind her head like Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail always does. Both leave the classroom quite as a certain KoroSensei watch's quietly from behind, a large grin replaced by a small puzzled look.

"So" Nagisa says while walking down the empty hall with a nervous Karma. "It's not everyday you see a nervous Karma" the red haired girls smiles as the blue haired boy says the last sentence. "So, are you going to still going to act all normal Karma-Kun when it's just us?" The question catches Karma off guard again.

'Why Nagisa why do you keep catching me off guard with your questions?' is what Karma things but replies with "why act differently, it's not like acting the way I do is an act." Sky blue eyes look into Karma's and an odd feeling hits her gut as she looks away from Nagisa's large pure eyes.

"Really Karma-Kun" the tone is low and soft "why hide it, other may find your gay" amber widens at this and Karma sound to look down at her smaller friend.

"I'm not gay" she speaks it so low and makes is sound scary that Nagisa actually backs away for a moment.

"I know, but girls like guys, you look like a guy and if your straight then it'll look gay" Nagisa speaks it so easily it starts to freak Karma out but she doesn't let it show. Opening the door to lead the two assassins outside the school Karma thinks about why Nagisa has long hair.

"Your gay" the words come out of Karma's mouth so fast she can't help but cringe. Blue eyes and hair turn around to stand face to neck with Karma as the sky colour deepens to on end the ocean.

"No Karma-Kun your mistaken" Nagisa says as he pulls Karma to his height by Karma's shoulders. "I'm not gay, but I thought I was" amber widens as Karma comes to a conclusion that she'd never thought of before. 'Nagisa! Why!' She yells inwardly as her lips are attacked by Nagisa's.

 **A\N**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Assassination Classroom fanfic, it depends on the reviews if people want more chapters to this or not. Hope you all have a great day\night! Lelouch88**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N**

 **You said you wanted more, or just said you would not mind more si here's more! Hope you enjoy!**

Nagisa: P.O.V ( A while before last chapter )

Karma, the name that sounds so good in my mouth yet so odd. Why him, why did I fall in love with another boy? This means I'm gay! Shaking my head to try and stop my thoughts I realize Yuma is looking at me with that expression like he's expecting something. "Yuma, need something?" I ask casually as my brain throws a picture of Karma in a red bikini at me and a blush grows on my cheeks, Yuma tilts his head confused.

"Nagisa, do you have a crush?" The question makes the image of Karma reappear. "So you do?" Yuma questions with a small smile as he looks at my red cheeks. Say something! My brain yells at me but all that comes to me is Karma moaning my name in a kiss!

" " I say stupidly conforming Yuma's idea. He laughs softly before padding my back and taking a bite out of his bun, wait it's lunch!

"Yo!" A sexy voice calls and my cheeks heat up as my eyes wander away from Yuma to the red haired boy who has me gay for him.

"Hi" my voice luckily sounds calm and not like I'm a teenage girl that wants to for some reason have a heated kiss with a sexy boy, stop calling Karma sexy! My yell goes by wasted as another image of Karma in a girls swimsuit flies into my head and another blush grows.

Yuma: P.O.V

What's with Nagisa? That is the question that flows through my head as Karma walks up to our wooden lunch table. The red haired boy takes a seat by Nagisa and then Nagisa's cheeks heat up and an idea blossoms within. Is Nagisa gay for Karma? The idea sounds crazy but as I watch Karma eat a peanut butter sandwich the more he eats the more red Nagisa grows.

"Hey Nagisa, have a fever?" Karma asks and Nagisa shakes like he just woke up from a dream slowly his cheeks redden even more as Karma places a hand on Nagisa's forehead. "You seem normal" Karma mutters and for a split second it seems that Karma's voice went up a pitch but that second was so short I can't really tell.

"I'm fine Karma-Kun, thanks though" Nagisa's low sweet voice says, wait sweet, is he trying to impress Karma? Nagisa's sky blue eyes are wide as Karma takes the final bite of his sandwich.

"No problem Nagisa" Karma says before walking away towards the school building, yes we're eating outside. My brown curious eyes drift to the sky blue ones that sit across from me and it's clear as day that Nagisa hold feelings for Karma now seeing the pure love in those blue eyes.

"Hey" I start to say and Nagisa turns his focus onto me instead of his thoughts. "We have gym next" Nagisa nods like I had asked a question instead of a comment.

"I'm going now" Nagisa says after a moment of silence and I've missed the fact that he's just finished his lunch. Probably wants to see Karma shirtless my thoughts say and with a smile my eyes catch sight of Hiroto, he gins with a large smile as he sits down beside me with an apple in his hand.

"Hey, Yuma, wanna share" a blush grows on my face as Hiroto gins more.

Karma: P.O.V

Grabbing my gym clothes and with a deep breath I close my gym locker and carefully make my way around the room to make sure no boys are inside, none I think to myself. Heading to the washroom within the boys change room my eyes widen as the truth hits me, they've removed it! But I need that! My mind yells as panic slowly begins within me.

"No one will come in" my voice doesn't sound convincing at all glancing at the clock the numbers the hands point at bring my nervousness down a little bit. "Karma look hun, you have more than 15 minutes so no one will find out your real gender" my voice soundsmore female than normal and that freaks me out more instead of calming me down.

Grabbing my gym clothes titter my eyes scan the empty room again then looking back at the clock the time makes my stomach flip as I realize now there's only 10 minuted remaining! You stupid! My brain hearts at the inside yell. Suddenly as my hands grip the bottom of my shirt fear consumes me as a large pain hits me straight in the stomach,crap.

With wide eyes I pull off the shirt to revel my breasts to the room and a gasp makes my amber eyes wide, slowly I turn to see Nagisa standing with his sky blue eyes on my chest,no!.

Nagisa: P.O.V ( Five minutes before )

With a quick run reaching my hall locker doesn't take much time, after stuffing my lunch bag within it with quick feet I rush towards the boys change room. Karma always is changed first so maybe if I see him shirtless early that will help my brain realize I'd be the girl in any relationship not the other way around. Smacking into a wall brings me away from my thoughts and with a groan my eyes open to see that my grand run took me to the opposite side of the school. Hurry! My thoughts yell as I make sure my feet stay on path for reaching the boys change room. Running before seems to take a toll as my body starts to slow down but I take a big breath and keep going and after a total of 4:50minutes my body flies within the bathroom. My blue eyes widen as my gaze lands on a shirtless Karma who has on a bra!

"Karma" his name comes out in a gasp as I realize that who was believed to be a boy was actually a girl, that means I'm straight my mind says. Karma's amber eyes are wide and it's like slow motion as her hands fly over her chest with her gym shirt. "Karma, you know math's next" my voice sounds so odd as Karma's expression goes from one of shock to anger to embarrassment.

"What!" She yells before my voice comes out without my choice.

"Karma, your a.." her expression remains calm now as she turns to face me.

"Yes Nagisa, I'm a female"


	3. Chapter 3

A\N

So someone asked for some more so here is another extra Kong chapter because I felt like writing today. The idea that happens during this chapter isn't one I've seen before and I hope you like it. The idea came from the similbetween two characters. Hope you enjoy!

Karma: P.O.V ( After the end of the first chapter )

Nagisa why? That one name, the name of my friend who had just previously confessed love towards me. Why? The question just won't go away, it just won't leave my mind alone. "Hey" my voice sounds stressed as my house door opens to nobody like usual. After dropping my bag by the door and slipping off my shoes I walk down the dark brown vinyl floor to my bedroom and with a solid motion plot down onto my comfy single bed. Laying on my bed my eyes wander around my rooms light red walls, an almost goldish brown furniture set and my lovely purple curtains. After moments of just laying down with a swing of my legs my body leaves the comfy mattress and my hands land on my cellphone.

With the clicks of some buttons the phone lights up with two unread texts. My amber eyes lighten with a spark of eagerness as my finger chicks the text messages. Suddenly the screen changes to show that the texter ID is non other that, Principle Asano. Suspicion enters my mind almost immediately and some of my short red hair falls over my 's he up to? My thoughts are put on hold as another text appears.

Meet me outside your house, yes Akabane I know where you live. We need to chat. Fear and cation is what I'm feeling now as I stupidly make my way outside my house. Why Karma stop! My inner voice yells but being how I am pushing it down is easy. Turning around on the front yard lawn my eyes catch a certain tall male with brown hair, the Principle.

"Hello Karma" his voice sounds to light, like somethings going to happen in a bad way, but the feeling is ignored and my approach is calm.

"Mr. Principle" my voice holds no trace of any feelings and I'm glad for this fact. The Principle's violet eyes narrow as he reaches into his back pocket. "What are you here for?" The question comes out with a slight bit of anger and to my disappointment he notices and smiles just a bit.

Pulling out a small box he speaks, "Karma Akabane, you have proven yourself worthy" he then snatches my hand and struggling is not needed because he lets go not even a second latter but now I hold the small box.

"What's this?" The question brings a crooked smile to the Principle's face and my cation grows.

"Open it and see" not wanted to seem like I'm aware he may pull something with slight difficulty the top lid slides off the bottom of the box to revel a small pendant. With a confused look my eyes wander back to the Principle's. "Look at it closely dear" his voice now sounds sweet. Be aware! The voice inside me yells but with ease it's pushed down to nothing but a mere whisper.

Grasping the small pendant I lift it up to my eye to see it's got very small words written on it's gold metallic surface. Below the center gold bit is an orange string with three beads, red, orange then purple. To the top of the golden center is all golden and it's a triangle that ends with a small star, the other two directions have nothing.

"Thanks, I guess" my eyes leave the pendant to look back at the violet ones of the Principle.

"Do you like it?" He asks with a soft voice that sets alarms off within me.

"Yes" the short answer brings the most unexpected reaction, a hug. My amber eyes are wide as the Principle hugs me lovingly. "Pardon me, what is the reason for this?" I ask and the Principle lets go of me to face me again. His violet eyes look deep within my amber ones as he grabs the pendant and turns it around to show a clasp that can clip onto clothing. He then opens the clasp and positions it above the left side of my chest.

"Your in class A now" my eyes widen at this words. Me class A! No I haven't gotten to do what I've been dreaming off though" my mind says. His hand pulls back and with a solid head motion my eyes look at the pendant that now hangs on my clothes.

"Why?" My question is barely a sound and an image of Nagisa quickly flies before my eyes. The Principle's violet eyes show kindness as he drapes an arm over me.

"Simple really, your smart enough and your a girl" the last part sends a shiver down my spine and I try backing away but his arm holds me in place, he trapped you! Next time be smarter my mind says. With a crazed gin his other hand reaches into his pocket to grab a needle and an orange solution, my eyes widen. "You my dear will be my sons replacement" with those words said I struggle to try and escape his strong grasp on me but it's hopeless as he injects the orange substance into my veins, my eye's catch sight of a knife and I try to reach it but it's hopeless, luckily he doesn't see the weapon.

"No!" My yell seems to be a whisper as my vision starts to fog up and the last thing Iimagen before darkness consumes me is Nagisa and one thought, dam and I'm supposed to be strong.

Nagisa: P.O.V

Strong yet beautiful, dangerous but pretty, these are the things that flow through my mind at the moment as I lay in my room with my door closed and locked from within. You won't stop me mother I think to myself you can't stop me from getting my Karma. My sky blue eyes may look dazed at the moment as wonderful made up images flash before my eyes,oh how I'd love to see your scarlet hair right now Karma.

"Nagisa!" The loud voice of my mother calls from behind my locked door. "Open this up right now, let me see my beautiful daughter's hair" I groan with anger.

"Mom I'm a guy!" I yell angrily as my door gets unlocked from within by my left hand, if I don't Karma may never be able to face me again.

"Be quiet!" My mom yells as she enters my blue walled room. My mom's white sweater seems to look like its been thrown in mud from all the dirt marks from our last argument.

"I have rights!" My voice is full of anger and as of this moment all my thoughts about Karma come flooding in. Karma, he is a she and still she's stronger, smarter, cooler and just over all better than you Nagisa, if you want to win her heart you better be her knight.

"Do you not love me!?" My mom shrieks and without a second thought I reach into mypocket and grab my phone and with a slick movement and taps the image of myself in a dress the one Karma took as she said 'comic relief, duh' in her male voice. With another quick movement my phone is before my mom's face meaning her eyes have no place to look but at the picture.

"Think I'd do that! If I didn't?" I ask with a tone I've only used once on the two bullies from before. Deep blue eye's look into my sky blue ones as my phone is pushed away from my mom's face.

"Nagisa" my mom says my voice with this tone that I've only heard when dad was around. Deep blue starts getting misty and my mom starts to sniffle and in a moment my mom is in tears before me why is she crying? My mind questions just as my mom's tearful face looks at mine and a huge smile grows on her face. "Nagisa dear you could have told me you were in love" my eyes row huge and I look at the picture to realize instead of being the one of me in a dress it's of Karma sweating after gym class. Why do you have that! My mind screams at me.

"Mom that's not what our friendship is" my voice seems to fall on deaf ears because my mother suddenly rushes out of my room dragging me with her.

"So your dating?" She asks exited, my face flushes red with embarrassment. "So my sweet daughter is" she says joyful that's when a Karma like idea enters my mind. My mom thinks Karma's a guy, she wants me to be her little girl, Karma acts all tough so this is perfect! A smirk actually shows upon my face for a small moment.

After my mom let me go she ran out the door asking for Karma's size, for a bizarre reason I new and told her a bit bigger so what ever she gets Karma won't be suffocating at Karma's chest. Nagisa your a stalker my mind says and with a stupid blush my legs bring me to the door of our house. Right before leaving a thought enters my mind, maybe leaving a message saying that I'm heading to Karma's isn't a bad idea, so I do.

"Great job" my mutter is only heard by my own ears as I grasp my vest making sure it's straight for Karma. Wait since when have you called Karma Karma instead of Karma-Kunthe though brings me off guard and before I know it I've reached my beloved red heads house. Walking with pride towards the front door out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of, red hair? Now being cautious slowly with light feet I approach the red hair that's mostly hidden behind the left corner of the house. Being in an assassination classroom seems to be paying off are my thoughts right before with a quick spin the red hair comes in view and my sky blue eyes widen with fear.

"Karma" my mutter is of fear for the one I love is on the ground with the Principle just feet away with a smirk on his villain-like face.

"Nagisa Shiota" he says my name with this mocking tone that makes my assassin blood boil in rage. Dare harm Karma, she's stronger than me and she's on the ground so better be careful is the moments thought. "Like your friend now?" The question makes my blood boil more, stay calm, for Karma. Looking at the Principle with anger my eyes wander back to my friend/to-be-love who lays on the green grass with her red hair turning a strawberry blond like Asano Gakushuu, the Principle's son.

"What have you done" my voice is a deep growl that makes a small light of hope grow, I will save you Karma, It's my turn to be strong.

"Nothing much, I'm just getting a daughter that's all, the home made potion I gave her should make her believe she's my daughter and Gakushuu's older sister, all trained to be like myself" is the disgusting reply of the Principle, more growls escape my mouth. "Don't be so angry, it was only time till Gakushuu wore out" trying to keep calm I take three large breaths.

Third Person: P.O.V

Suddenly sky blue and violet eyes both get redirected to the strawberry blond short haired girl who once had the most beautiful scarlet red colour. Both males hold a different expression as the girl starts to stand on the grass, one has worry and hope the other holds a look of wickedness and achievement. "Please Karma please" Nagisa whispers like a chant. The blue haired boy makes his way towards his friend/hope-to-be-love with worry in his sky blue eyes that his friend/hope-to-be-love may be a different person when she wakes up fully.

"There's no point Nagisa Shiota, Karma is gone" the brown haired Principle says with a mocking tone as he starts to laugh as he walks towards Nagisa and the Karma who will soon believe that her father is himself.

"Karma please, I didn't get to show you my true love" Nagisa's words are spoken with true feeling that would make KoroSensei cry with emotion. Slowly the girl who Nagisa hopes is still is his Karma looks up but her now strawberry blond bangs cover her unknown eye colour and with a shaking slow left hand she pushes her bangs back to reveal a pair of violet eyes, Nagisa's heart clenches.

"Daughter" Gakuho Asano/ The Principle says with a tone of voice that makes Nagisa shiver as said boy thinks how dare he call Karma such a thing. The now strawberry blond haired girl with new violet eyes looks around at her surroundings catching both Nagisa and Gakuho is her gaze.

"Karma" Nagisa whispers with only a slight bit of hope remaining in the sky blue eyes of his. No he thinks with a bit of determination, if I'm to be worthy of a strong girl like Karma's love that means I must save her from this liquid that the Principle used on her, even if I must crawl through hell itself.

"Nagisa" the strawberry haired girl mutters and both violet and blue eyes widen at the girls one word. Suddenly looking up with Karma's normal grin the violet eyed girl walks with an odd half zombie like style towards the two males. "Nagisa-Kun" her voice sounds like a mix of giddiness and happiness as her steps become even more disoriented.

"Karma" Nagisa whispers not sure if what he's seeing is true, is she alright? His mind questions. Gakuho's violet eyes are widen in surprise and now a slight bit of worry as he watches the girl who should be his daughter walk in an odd pattern towards him. Catching slight of a shinny object in the grass Gakuho wonders why Karma hadn't tried grabbing it, or did she try during the struggle she'd put up.

Nagisa's sky blue eyes widen as the girl who was once Karma grabs hold of a knife that was just resting in the grass.

Violet eyes look down the blade of the weapon with a crazed look before she starts her odd walk again towards the two males, passing Nagisa her gaze is on Gakuho before she turns around with lighting speed knife on a collision coarse with Nagisa's head. "Die!" She yells happily but Nagisa ducks just before the weapon hits him.

"I will save you" Nagisa mutters knowing staying now is hopeless "I swear it, I will save you" running away Nagisa is left to run because the strawberry blond girl's attention is on the knife she'd used to try and kill a human being.

"I'm sorry" she mutters as she walks up to Gakuho. With a bow she stands before the Principle of Kunugigaoka Junior High. "Father" she whispers and that one word brings an even more wicked smile to the brown haired violet mans face.

"No an issue hun" he says and deciding on the spot that this girl should have a new name other than Karma Akabane he says "Karmaphala, if you forgot Karmaphala Asano is your name" the newly named Karmaphala smiles a Karma smile as her violet eyes glow an evil colour.

"Yes father, when shall I speak to Gakushuu about my join to Kunugigaoka Junior High, also what shall I do to the blue haired boy who ran off in the future?" Gakuho grins moreas he whispers to his new daughter Karmaphala.

Meanwhile a certain blue haired boy wipes a tear as it falls down his cheek. "I promise you" he says again as he runs down the colder than before sidewalks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gakushu: P.O.V

Walking down the pathway heading towards my fathers house my mind is brought back to the message that my father had sent me while I was helping Class A learn more on math. "Gakushu, your going to have a new sister who you'll love like non before" his voice repeats in my head. Seeing the large house that I live in come into my sight of vision makes my stomach turn as my mind wonders why my father would do this? What did he do?

"Hey" my voice sounds calm and collected as my right arm pushes back the front door, instead of seeing my father sitting at the TV watching the news my violet eyes widen for a moment as a girl with short strawberry hair stands with a grin before the couch that's beside the TV.

"Welcome home little Gakushu" she says with a tone that no one has ever dared use on me besides my father. "Dad!" She calls her violet eyes looking right into mine "Gakushu's home finally!" In under a minute my father comes from the hallway that leads off to my bedroom, _is this my new older sister? I don't like her she looks like Akabane._

"Son" my father says as I bend down to remove my shoes, after removing both with grace I walk past the girl and up to my father. "This is your older sister Karmaphala, her birthday is on Christmas" my eyes widen as my new older sister smirks an evil type of smirk. My father starts to walk down the tile floor but with quick feet my right hand grasps his shirt, feeling Karmaphala's violet eyes on my back I try and focus on what I was going to do, ask my father why.

"Father" he turns to face me his violet eyes holding anger behind a mask of joy. "Why?" With his right hand he makes mine release him and he ignore my question and walks down the white walled hallway towards my room, _what is he thinking!_

"She's better than you at all your subjects besides Japanese so she's now the best student and besides I've always wanted a daughter Gakushu and having a smart beautiful one that looks just like you is even better." With that he turns the corner and before I can chase him Karmaphala tightly grasps my hand and her violet eyes look into mine again but inside hidden and buried deep within there's some amber, _Akabane! What did my father do to you!_ My mind yells and panic grows within me that's when my attention is put onto the outfit she wears that's when I really get pissed.

She's wearing a violet queen-like train dress that reaches the floor and as it does turns into a blood red. On the chest area over her BREASTS is a blood red interesting eagle like design ( Geass symbol ) then the arms end at her shoulders but she wears two violet bracelets each with one red bead in the center, the most striking point though is a pin that rests over her left side ( like where people are supposed to wear poppies on Remembrance day ) My eyes drift to her violet eyes again and I can't help but feel that this is wrong, _Akabane had a life in Class E, I will not allow my father to get away with this! What's Akabane's friend with blue hair named again. Was it Naggi no Shiota, wait Nagisa Shiota that's it, as much as I don't want to I'll find that boy and have the guy help. It's his friend after all, the only thing is, WHY IS AKABANE A GIRL WITH BREASTS! ALSO THE FACT THEIR DD SIZE AT THAT! THAT'S HUGE!_

Nagisa: P.O.V

"Yuma! Yuma Isogai! My voice is loud as my short legs bring me around his neighborhood, my mom said I had to help my 'boyfriend' now that 'he's' been taken so she aloud me to do 'this', and 'this' means running around trying to get my friends help. Blinking as my eyes start to dry out and starting to pant as I run around the neighborhood a snapping sound brings my attention to my feet, I had just stepped on and broke a twig then a collision with someone brings me tumbling to the floor. My sky blue eyes open after all the commotion settles down and they widen as my eyes catch strawberry hair and violet eyes, _Karma!_

"Nagisa" looking closer and finding no sight of breasts I realize that who bumped into me wasn't Karma but Gakushu Asano instead, _is that better?_ My thoughts question. "Nagisa Shiota, your friend Karma Akabane is in trouble and I'm going to help you fix the issue" my sky blue eyes widen, _Gakushu wants to help me?_

"But your Class A" my voice sounds weal and dry from all my yelling his violet eyes roll and he offers a hand to help me up, taking his hand and getting back on my feet that's when his appearance comes to me, _he looks almost like Karma._

"But your friend is my older sister by the new name Karmaphala Asano and trust me, I'd rather Akabane then this Karmaphala because eshe looks to much like me for one and for two she's to much like Akabane it'll drive me crazy. Also when did Akabane have giant boobs! When was Akabane a girl" suddenly his face pales as he whispers "that means if Akabane can beat up me and I'm a guy and Akabane's a girl, she's one hell of a strong girl" a small laugh comes out at the complement that Gakushu Asano gave Karma.

"How do we fix this?" I ask and inside my whole being is anger at myself, stupid _Nagisa, you promised Karma multiple times you'd become her knight so that means finding out how she became Karmaphala and fix it._

"I didn't find anything but this" his voice holds honestly as he reaches into his back pocket and shows me an orange liquid in a small syringe. "My father may have injected this into her" my head goes up and down in a fast nod. "Now we need to find someone who can look up the make-up of this and find a cure" looking into my sky blue eyes his violet ones seem to search for an answer.

"I may know a teacher" my voice is calmer and better than before "lets head to the Class E building, He'll be there" Gakushu nods and puts the syringe into his pocket again and we head off down the sidewalk both of us side by side unknown that Yuma is standing at his window looking very confused as to why he thought he head me yelling his name.

(At The Building )

Both of us stand before my school building and with a deep breath I start towards the door and with a fast swing Gakushu throws the door open with a determined look on his face. "Let's go" with that said being careful and aware we make our way down the school halls heading to the one class that is different from all others, the Assassination Classroom.

"Here" my voice is low like I mean business and Gakushu's violet eyes look at the door for a moment before with the same speed as before grabs hold of it and opens it up with a swoosh. As we enter with our faces showing nothing but business are eyes widen as we stare at my teacher Korosensei taking a bath inside the classroom! "Korosensei!" My panicked voice yells and the yellow octopus like teacher turns his almost always grinning face towards us. Gakushu's almost always calm and determined violet eyes widen as he looks at Korosensei with an unreadable face.

"Octopus" he mutters in shock as my teacher gets out of the tub with his mucus making that melon like shape. With a giant grin he runs past us to most likely to get away from the situation, that's when Gakushu falls to the floor, floored at the alien teacher before yelling. "First boobs now aliens! What more father do you hide!" That's when Korosensei comes back inside his face pink.

"Nagisa need something?" He questions nervously as Gakushu looks at the wall most likely needing a break to believe all that he's seen today.

"Can you find a cure to this?" I ask while reaching into Gakushu's right front pocket, nothing no syringe, left pocket, again nothing. Back right pocket, again nothing, the last pocket is again nothing my sky blue eyes widen, _dang where is it?! Wait why isn't Korosensei speaking and asking what it is._ That's when I come to realize that Gakushu already handed my teacher the syringe.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Also review is you want and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
